The Mecha Emerald
(Note: Any knowledge of this time without prior knowledge or whatnot will be classified as Meta-gaming) The Mecha Emerald is an item that resides in the Zarvok Federations continuity. It is a unique Artificial Emerald that was built by the Zarvok Federations in a special RnD project to develop an artificial emerald. The project itself was a success as the Federations' new creation was given to the Faction Leader's son: Joshua Sentrium Burns for initial field testing before he was granted ownership of the emerald. Information about the Emerald Super Ascension, Chaos Shield, and Chaos Control The Mecha Emerald has the 'unique' ability to allow it's user to access one of their Super Ascensions without the use of the seven chaos emeralds. This is possible due to the Emerald replicating both the positive and negative types of pure Chaos Energy that is required to access their super ascension. Unlike with the seven chaos emeralds however, the super ascension given access by the Mecha Emerald will not grant invulnerability, but is sustainable for a maximum of five minutes without the use of power rings and the user is granted a major strength and stamina boost nonetheless. As a defensive boost implemented in by the Zarvokian RnD staff, the emerald also protects it's user with a small 'bubble-shield' made entirely out of pure positive and negative chaos energy, therefore protecting it's user from most attacks. This shield of course cannot protect its user forever as with each attack costs a significant amount of Chaos Energy is used to block said attack, the maximum being fourteen attacks (attack is variable) that can be inflicted upon the shield until it collapses. As a rather clever feature added to the emerald, the shield can disperse a sudden concussive Mach 1 Shockwave that will most likely send the opponent flying, or at least forcefully unbalance them upon the shield's collapse. The shockwave also has a manual activation function which allows the user to activate it manually, which produces a much more powerful Mach 2 Shockwave upon activation using the energy from the shield itself to power up the shockwave, however it leaves it's user defenseless longer than it would be when the shield collapses. Whether the shockwave is dispersed manually or not, the shield will always come back after a certain duration. If the user has enabled their super ascension (when using the emerald), the shield's strength and durability is doubled as the emerald is locked into overdrive, the chaos energy within the emerald gaining a large power spike upon activation which allows for fewer energy consumption as the strength is doubled. The strength of the Chaos Shield can be increased even further, either by complex modification to the Emerald to make it use less energy, or otherwise access new levels of Chaos-based super ascensions, though this feat is very difficult to achieve. Because the Mecha Emerald is technically specified as a Artificial Emerald (albeit being a more powerful variation of one), the emerald has the same wavelengths and properties of that of a Chaos Emerald. This allows it's users to use chaos abilities, such as Chaos Control, even without having to go into an ascension. Said Chaos Control however won't be as powerful as when using a Chaos Emerald, but still has significant power nonetheless. Combination with the seven Chaos Emeralds (False Hyper Ascension) When the Mecha Emerald is used alongside the seven Chaos Emeralds, the user is able to go into a False Hyper Ascension, which significantly increases their combat capabilities. Within this state, the user will maintain an appearance that bears identical to that of when in a Hyper Ascension (I.E their fur cycling through the colors of the chaos emeralds while spines spiked of, if any spines are present). Within this ascension, the user is able to maintain this ascension for three minutes without the aid of power rings. While within this ascension, the user is granted access to speeds that quadruple their base speed (example; say someone can run about 55 MPH without the use of gadgets parts are excluded however. That means they would go at speeds of roughly about 220 MPH), with the maximum one could get is Mach 4 (which is. Users with a very low average speed of <20 MPH however are immediately granted access to a maximum speed of 230 MPH. Along with getting a boost in speed, the user is granted a highly fast health and stamina restoration ability that, in simple terms, restores their health and stamina over time, along with high damage resistance. Despite having the seven chaos emeralds, the ascension does not grant the user invincibility, and is still susceptible to damage (granted the healing and stamina restoration will help, but not in the case that more damage is being applied than health could be restored). The user will, obviously, be granted access to a vast array of Chaos Energy abilities, whether they're unique or standard. The already present Chaos Control ability will be powered up to an ridiculous degree, as the presence of the seven chaos emeralds with an 'enhanced' Artificial Emerald greatly increases the power of the ability, as well as any other chaos ability (such as Chaos Spear and Blast). Truly, whoever gets possession of a Mecha Emerald and the seven Chaos Emeralds, will surely be a highly difficult opponent to face (especially if they want to hurt you). Combination with the seven Super Emeralds/Master Emerald (Hyper Ascension) To be added later. Combination with other Mecha Emeralds To be added later. Combination with the Phantom Ruby To be added later Variations/Models As of right now, there are two Mecha Emeralds in existence, one created by the Zarvok Federations' RnD department, and a duplicate created by Hope Kintobor (from the personal request of Joshua Sentrium Burns). However, that does not mean that someone else will also get the idea of making their own Mecha Emerald. 'The Mecha Emerald (Original Variation) 'Joshua Sentrium Burns Mecha Emerald II (Duplicate of the original) Jayden Sarah Burns No other variations or models of the emerald are known to exist thus far. Category:Items